Problem: Luis did 13 more squats than Jessica in the evening. Luis did 80 squats. How many squats did Jessica do?
Solution: Luis did 80 squats, and Jessica did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $80 - 13$ squats. He did $80 - 13 = 67$ squats.